the_thundermansfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
De Volta Às Aulas
"De Volta Às Aulas" é o vigésimo quarto episódio da 3ª temporada de Os Thundermans e o sexto nono geral. Sinopse Phoebe e Max voltam para a escola primária para completar um exame de avaliação de heróis e descobrem que o instrutor é um ex-colega de classe que Max atormentava. Enredo Plot principal Phoebe e Chloe estão na sala dos Thundermans quando o Thunder Monitor anuncia uma transmissão recebida da Super Presidente Kickbutt da Liga dos Heróis. Kickbutt diz a Phoebe que parece que ela perdeu seu teste de avaliação de super-heróis quando estava na 5ª série na Academia Secreta de Estudos dos Superpoderes, (SASS). Phoebe diz que isso é impossível porque ela nunca perdeu um dia de aula. Mas Max entra para lembrar Phoebe de um "fim de semana" de três dias que tiveram na 5ª série em Metroburg quando fecharam a escola na sexta-feira para encerar o armário. Como Phoebe diz em voz alta, ela percebe que não era uma coisa real. Max admite que invadiu o sistema escolar para enviar a Phoebe um e-mail dizendo que não havia escola apenas para arruinar seu registro de frequência perfeita. Kickbutt suspende Phoebe dos deveres do Herói até que ela volte ao quinto ano e passe no teste. Max começa a tirar sarro de Phoebe, mas sua alegria é interrompida quando Kickbutt o obriga a fazer o teste também... ou então ele será jogado na Cadeia Júnior da Liga dos Heróis por invadir computadores da escola. Os Thunder Twins viajam para o SASS para o teste. Na entrada da escola, Max se dirige a Phoebe sobre como a lenda Max nasceu em SASS e como todo mundo o conhece. Ele vê um dos alunos e pergunta se ela ouviu falar de "Max Thunderman", mas ela diz que só ouviu falar de Phoebe. Ela pergunta a Phoebe se Max é o ajudante de Phoebe, mas Max assusta a garotinha. Max, então, mostra Phoebe, onde ele brincou com um garoto chamado "Metalbutt", magnetizando uma parede para colocar Metalbutt na parede. Phoebe diz que o que Max fez foi mau, mas Max diz que foi ótimo. Um Hall Hall robótico, com aparência de OVNI, confronta Phoebe e Max por não usar uniformes escolares. Em seguida, veste-os, dando a Max um vestido de menina. Max e Phoebe entram na sala de aula para fazer o teste. Eles encontram o Sr. Silver Eagle, que também mostra a eles as outras crianças que também perderam seus testes e pede que eles se apresentem e mostrem seus poderes: As crianças e seus poderes: *'Chester' - atirar espinhos *'Rodney' - campo de força *'Jocelyn' - brilhando no escuro *'Keely' - controle do tempo Quando Phoebe e Max tomam seus lugares, Keely revela a Phoebe que ela é apaixonada por Chester, mas Chester gosta de Jocelyn. Silver Eagle apresenta Leonard, como seu assistente para realizar o teste. Max diz a Phoebe que Leonard parece familiar. Silver Eagle explica que o teste será feito em 3 partes. Para a parte 1 do teste, os alunos devem rapidamente criar uma arma usando os itens na mesa para parar o robô antes que ele os atire. Jocelyn e Keely vão primeiro quando Max se vangloria de Phoebe sobre o quão fácil ele se deu no quinto ano. Ele diz que eles sairão de lá logo antes de Leonard chegar e disser "Não tão rápido!" seguido pelo clássico "Lembra de mim?" Leonard então bate na sua bunda para revelar que ele é Metalbutt - o mesmo Metalbutt que Max colou na parede. Max pergunta por que ele ainda está com raiva. Metalbutt lembra Max de todos os nomes que ele usou para chamá-lo como "Tin Tush" e "Rust Rump", então ele diz "porque é isso que você usa para me chamar". Leonard jura se vingar de Max e Phoebe. Phoebe está sendo punida por se recusar a escrever algo no anuário de Leonard. Naquele momento, Mr. Sliver Eagle diz "20 segundos meninas" e o robô tenta laser-los, mas eles disparam sua invenção fazendo com que seja desativado, então todo mundo aplausos para eles. Até Metalbutt. Leonard diz aos Thunder Twins que ele sabe que se eles não passarem no teste, Phoebe não será mais uma super-heroína e Max iria para a cadeia. Ele diz que ele vai ter certeza de que eles não passarão no teste. Max diz a Leonard que não há nada que ele possa fazer porque o outro cara está no comando. Mas então Leonard bate em Chester com sua bunda de metal, forçando os espinhos de Chester a bater na bunda do Sr. Águia Prateada. Silver Eagle vai para tratamento, deixando Leonard no comando. Phoebe e Max em pânico. Phoebe tenta ligar para a Presidente Kickbutt para dizer-lhes sobre como o assustador Metalbutt quer desapontá-los, mas Leonard se senta no telefone de Phoebe e bate nele com a sua bunda. Leonard então dá itens Max e Phoebe que possivelmente não podem ser transformados em uma arma para destruir o robô. Eles têm um esfregão, patins, um rádio-relógio e um pouco de feno. No entanto, Keely e Jocelyn receberam armas reais. Phoebe tenta bater no robô com o esfregão, mas os lasers do robô são fortes demais para ela. Max surge com uma ideia melhor. Ele faz uma garota-robô colocando o esfregão no patim e colocando o rádio-relógio no rosto. Phoebe zomba de seu irmão por finalmente se fazer um encontro para a super dança. O robô maligno começa a disparar lasers, mas quando vê o robô da garota, ele se aproxima dela. Max havia religado o alarme do relógio a uma frequência alta que o robô maligno não suporta. O robô derrete, dando aos Thunder Twins um passe para a parte 1 do exame. Leonard fica chateado. Parte 2 do teste: Chester e Rodney vão primeiro. Chester dedica sua performance a Jocelyn, mas Jocelyn diz que ela não se importa e ela não gosta dele, e ela faz um movimento com as mãos dizendo para ele "ir embora" e ele deixa chateado que ela não quer nada com ele. . E provavelmente ela não vai querer ir com ele para a super dança. Keely mostra a Phoebe como é triste que Chester nem saiba que ela existe, mas ele está perseguindo Jocelyn que nem se importa com ele. Phoebe tenta aconselhar Keely, mas Keely diz que prefere receber conselhos de um adolescente que não está repetindo o quinto ano. Phoebe diz a ela para não se preocupar em ser notada. Ela é inteligente, ela pode controlar o tempo e se Chester for inteligente o suficiente, ele vai notar ela. Depois que Chester e Rodney terminam a parte 2 do teste, Phoebe e Max fazem o mesmo, mas Leonard os coloca em casacos retos para não fazer nada. Eles falham nessa parte do teste. Max e Phoebe têm que passar a parte 3 do teste ou então Phoebe não será mais uma super-heroína e Max vai para a cadeia júnior. O desafio é atravessar a sala, salvar o manequim e voltar enquanto se esquiva de lasers letais. Leonard diz que Max e Phoebe deveriam ir primeiro. Keely diz a Leonard que o Sr. Silver Eagle diz que os estudantes devem sempre usar equipamentos de proteção ao lidar com lasers letais, mas Leonard se recusa a ouvir e força os Thunder Twins a começarem. Max e Phoebe chegam ao chão prontas para salvar o manequim, mas Leonard aumenta os lasers ao extremo, aumentando a intensidade dos lasers. Os gêmeos lutam para chegar ao manequim, apesar de suas habilidades épicas de cartwheel. Jocelyn e Keely percebem que está ficando muito perigoso para Phoebe e Max. Então, eles decidem ajudar. Jocelyn tenta tirar os lasers usando o blaster que eles fizeram para tirar o robô no primeiro teste. No entanto, a explosão magnetiza o logotipo, fazendo com que Leonard fique preso no logotipo por sua bunda. Max acha hilário, mas Phoebe percebe que Leonard está em perigo de os lasers atacarem perto dele. Phoebe diz a Max para deixar o manequim e ir salvar Leonard. Max não está entusiasmado em salvar Leonard, que quer que eles não passem no teste. Max e Phoebe concordam em salvar Leonard, mesmo que isso signifique falhar no teste. Leonard se recusa a aceitar a ajuda de Phoebe e Max pensando que eles querem enganá-lo. Max pede desculpas por chamá-lo de nomes e pregar peças e diz que ele fez tudo isso porque ele era um idiota tentando fazer um nome para si mesmo. Leonard deixa Phoebe e Max salvá-lo. Como os lasers e o magnetismo são fortes demais, Phoebe pede a Keely que use seu poder climático para colocar uma capa de chuva sobre Leonard, depois acertar o logotipo com um raio para criar uma nuvem carregada e neutralizar o magnetismo. Keely está preocupada que ela possa bater em Leonard, mas Phoebe confia nela dizendo que acredita nela. Silver Eagle retorna no final do teste e assusta Phoebe e Max, dizendo que eles falharam no teste porque não puderam salvar o manequim. Mais tarde, ele diz que estava brincando e que o resgate de Max e Phoebe foi maravilhoso e diz que eles passaram no teste. E Leonard recebe seu karma quando o Sr. Silver Eagle revela que ele sabe que Leonard estava por trás disso, então, ele desmobiliza Leonard para os alunos da 3ª série. Chester e Keely têm um momento com Chester admitindo que Keely foi incrível. Keely agradece a Phoebe por acreditar nela. Sub Plot Hank pede uma reunião da família Thunderman para dividir as tarefas semanais e designa Nora para limpar o jardim. Nora reclama porque foi designada para a tarefa mais difícil pela quarta vez consecutiva. Mas Hank se recusa a ouvi-la porque ele é o presidente da Important Stuff. Nora fica brava com seu pai e diz que ninguém o elegeu como presidente. Barb se levanta para Hank dizendo que não é assim que eles fazem em sua casa. Mas Nora diz que desde que o país realiza eleições, os Thundermans também devem realizar eleições. Ela se indica para concorrer à presidência. Hank e Barb estão assustados porque se Nora ganhar, ela controlaria tudo. Hank diz que não permitirá uma eleição, mas quando Nora zomba dele por ter medo de perder para ela, ele desaba. Ele pede uma eleição. Quando chega a hora da eleição, o Dr. Colosso se torna o moderador do debate. Quando ele pergunta a Hank por que as pessoas deveriam votar nele como presidente da Important Stuff, Hank e Barb subornam todo mundo com chocolate. Quando perguntado a mesma pergunta, Nora diz que ela daria as tarefas de forma justa. Hank interrompe o discurso de Nora, trazendo um carnaval para a casa. A votação começa. Barb está preocupada que eles possam perder para Nora. Hank está confiante de que Billy e Chloe vão votar nele porque ele lhes deu chocolate. Mas então Billy e Chloe começam a perguntar como soletrar Nora. Hank percebe que ele está perdendo para Nora. Ele vai até ela e pede desculpas por não ouvir. Quando Barb começa a contar os votos, ela percebe que Billy e Chloe votaram em Nora, o que significa que Nora vai ganhar depois de votar por si mesma. Mas o voto de Nora acaba sendo para Hank. Ela diz que votou em seu pai porque ele admitiu que estava errado e estava disposto a ouvir. Ela não queria ser presidente. Ela só queria um presidente que ouvisse. Personagens *Phoebe Thunderman *Max Thunderman *Nora Thunderman *Billy Thunderman *Hank Thunderman *Barb Thunderman *Dr. Colosso *Chloe Thunderman *Evelyn Kickbutt *Silver Eagle *Leonard *Jocelyn *Chester *Keely *Rodney Continuidade *Desde a primeira temporada, Phoebe tinha certeza de que ela tinha um histórico perfeito de frequência escolar. É finalmente revelado neste episódio que Max a enganou a pensar nisso. *Phoebe menciona que ela tinha um lisp na quinta série. Isso pode ser ouvido no episódio da segunda temporada, Winter Thunderland, quando o Spirit of Christmas Past levou Max ao passado. *As crianças do SASS são mais tarde contrastadas com os garotos malvados no reformatório no episódio Orange is the New Max. Curiosidades *Este episodio teve 1,66 milhões de telespectadores. *Isso foi ao ar na mesma noite que Stealing Home como episódios back-to-back. A primeira vez que isso aconteceu foi em 7 de dezembro de 2013, quando The Weekend Guest e You Stole My Thunder, Man foram ao ar de volta. Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios da 3ª Temporada Categoria:Os Thundermans